


Impossible, you say?

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Poetry, and poetic softness, literally just rambling, rambling and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: And what sort of story shall we hear?Ah, it will be a familiar story...A story that is so very, very old, and yet it is so new.It is the old, old story of love.





	Impossible, you say?

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back
> 
> its like 1:30 AM sorry if this doesnt make any sense.
> 
> the title, summary, and poetry blurb, as well as some of the more dramatic parts of the fic are inspired by the poem "Lovers on a Park Bench" by Samuel M. Johnson (this poem is most notably featured in the ending of the opera "Einstein on the Beach" by Philip Glass)
> 
> I promised y'all fluff and im sorry this isnt really fluff its more just tender ramblings, (no angst though dont worry)

_ The day with its cares and perplexities is ended and the night is now upon us. The night should be a time of peace and tranquility, a time to relax and be calm. We have need of a soothing story to banish the disturbing thoughts of the day, to set at rest our troubled minds, and put at ease our ruffled spirits. _

 

_ And what sort of story shall we hear? Ah, it will be a familiar story, a story that is so very, very old, and yet it is so new. It is the old, old story of love. _

* * *

 

Moonlight.

Silence.

It was some obscurely late hour of the night, the house was quiet, the night was cool.

The shadows of tree branches danced across the walls as the soft blue gentleness of the moon’s glow fell across the land. 

Glinda shifted against her. Elphaba took note of how the blue of the moonlight shimmered against her golden curls, her soft skin- a sight she had been seeing every day and every night for years, but a sight that still somehow never grew old.

She would never  _ ever _ get tired of simply being in the same space as Glinda, sharing that warmth and comfort, her presence alone was soothing, reassuring.

Their hands were intertwined, that softness, a comforting anchor in the dark, intimately close space they shared on the couch.

Moonlight.

Silence.

Softness.

Love.

“Elphie?”

Elphaba gasped, caught off-guard by Glinda’s voice; she had thought her wife was asleep.

“Yes, my sweet?”

“Do you love me, Elphaba?”

What a silly question.

They had been together since school, they had been married for years.

Of course Elphaba loved her. They were inseparable, they had been by each other’s side for years upon years, and nothing in the world would ever be able to separate them.

Nothing.

Not distance, not time, not life, not death.

Of course… things could physically separate them, but nothing would ever end their love.

Words couldn’t even begin to describe it…

Elphaba became so lost in her own thoughts, that she nearly forgot to respond.

“Of course I love you, you know I love you, my sweet. I love you more than words could ever tell. You are my sun, my moon, my stars.” Elphaba paused, “You truly are  _ everything _ to me.” Elphaba sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the soft skin at the base of Glinda’s neck, “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious.” Glinda’s voice was thick with sleepiness.

Time passed ever so slowly. One of the cats walked into the room, casting another shadow across the walls before curling up in the corner of the room to sleep.

Moments like these… it was moments like these where Elphaba realized just how incredibly lucky she was. To exist in the same world at the same time as such an amazing human, that of all seven billion people in the world, their paths happened to cross, that despite their initial conflict, they had managed to craft their own special kind of love… it truly was magical.

They sat in more silence; it was really all they needed.

Glinda spoke again, holding Elphaba’s hand just a bit harder, “How much do you love me, Elphie?”

Elphaba thought about this for a moment. Were there even words to describe such a profound love?

“How much do I love you? Count the grains of sand on the beach, count the number of stars in the sky, count every single speck of matter in the entirety of creation… my love for you is just as unlimited, it’s  just as impossible to measure.”

A silence, a pause, so gentle, it was barely there.

“My love for you knows no limits, no bounds. Every living creature dies, every planet soon meets its fiery doom, every star someday fizzles out into dark nothingness. Entropy is the only truth of the universe. Everything will one day return to nothing, everything has an end.”

Elphaba let her words sink in, she needed to let herself process them just as much as she needed to let her love truly grasp the weight of her words.

“Everything must have an ending,” Elphaba drew a breath, “Except my love for you.”

Elphaba blinked, seeing Glinda’s tear-filled blue eyes gazing up at her. “Elphaba, my love, you’re crying…”

With the gentlest of touches and a few careful kisses, Glinda wiped the tears from her lover’s face. “You’re crying too, Glinda.”

“I know,” Glinda sniffled, “I know… but tears don’t hurt me like they hurt you… are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I just get caught up in my own words sometimes.”

“That’s not it,” Glinda was nestled against her once more, gazing at her with those sad-blue eyes, “You’ve been thinking again, haven’t you? You don’t get sad and poetic like this unless you’ve been thinking.

“I  _ have _ been thinking, I will admit. We’re so lucky to be here, together. We almost never met each other, we almost hated each other, so many times we nearly lost each other, and yet… here we are.”

“Here we are, indeed.” Glinda sighed, a soft smile taking over her face, “I love you too, you know. I doubt I could ever be as poetically beautiful as you, but I really do love you. I really do.”

Elphaba yawned. She had done way too much thinking; her mind was starting to catch up to her.

“Get some rest, my love.” Glinda kissed her cheek softly, “Pancakes in the morning?”

“That would be delightful.” Elphaba smiled as much as she could while this exhausted, “Goodnight, my sweet.”

With Glinda there, all warm against her, the moonlight glowing in the night, the profound nature of their love finally put into words… Elphaba felt content, absolutely certain that there was nowhere else in the world that she would rather be than right here.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and feedback are much appreciated!


End file.
